A Push in the Right Direction
by hope813
Summary: Rachel wants to help Finn move on and let go of his anger toward Puck and Quinn. As a result, Finn finds himself having several unexpected conversations with the women in his life. Expect drama, comedy, romance, and classic Finn moments!
1. It's All in the Eyes

**Author's Note:** Here we go again! More Finchel love. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter One: It's All in the Eyes

Finn Hudson was sure he'd never heard anything so crazy in his life, and that was saying something considering the source. Rachel lifted her brow at him gave him that look. The look that meant that he'd be forced to suffer through another lecture that may or may not include pie charts and research just to prove her point. Seeing the stubborn tilt of her chin, he knew it might just be easier to agree with her, after all. As much as Rachel had come to mean to him, she could still really freak him out sometimes. Still, he'd be damned if he'd agree with her on this one!

"Finn, it's the only way. Just do it and get it over with." Changing tactics now, Rachel reached up and laid her hand gently on his chest and batted her big, brown eyes up at him. He was a sucker for this move and she knew it. He sighed, weakening.

Finn forced himself to look away, knowing he had to make this decision without Rachel doing that Jedi Mind-Trick thing with her eyes. He fixed his gaze on the ceiling before answering, just to be safe. "Rachel, stop pushing this. I am not going there again. I'm done." Suddenly, his chin, trapped between Rachel's thumb and forefinger, was forced downward. Finn had no choice but to look directly at her. Damn, those eyes again!

"Finn, this is the mature thing to do. Just face it, once and for all, so that you can move on." Looking at her, he saw the quick flash of pain before she averted her eyes. She hadn't said it, hadn't once pushed, but he knew what she meant. Rachel wanted him to move on so that _they_ could move on. Together. Finn wanted to be with Rachel. He really did, but he just couldn't seem to make himself take that final step. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't want to talk to her, okay? I can be in the same room with her, isn't that good enough?" It was desperate and not all convincing, but he had to try didn't he?

She sighed. "No. It is not good enough and you know it." She took his hands in hers. "What Quinn did to you was terrible and devastating, so why let her take away more?"

"She slept with my best friend, got pregnant, and made me think I was the father." He laughed without a trace of humor. "What else could she do to me?"

"You're letting her ruin glee for you. You used to love it. Finn, you shined up there on stage," she said, beaming. Finn wasn't sure he liked being told that he "shined," but he knew what she meant. He still got such a rush from Rachel's compliments. She was the most talented and brutally honest person he knew, so it always meant something coming from her. "Now, you just scowl and go through the motions."

"Hey, that's not true. I still love glee," Finn protested. It was true; Finn was happiest when he could just forget about his problems and loose himself in the music. And in Rachel. Still, he knew that Rachel was at least _partly_ right. When they gathered in the chorus room for rehearsals, he didn't even attempt to hide the resentment he felt toward his ex-girlfriend and former best friend. His mom always said that he was an open book. He guessed that Rachel could read him, too.

"It's not fair to you," she began. He grinned. Rachel was still always so concerned about his feelings. "It's not fair to everyone else in glee, either." His smile faltered. So much for his feelings. "Glee used be fun and a place we all felt welcome. Now, the hostility is ruining that. Besides, we need to work together, or we'll never have a shot at Regionals."

"Look, I'm doing my best, okay? I'm there at every rehearsal, and I think the fact that Puck's still walking is proof that I'm trying." Finn bristled. Who was she--who were _any_ of them--to judge him? Why was he the one being lectured, anyway? He hadn't noticed anyone lecturing Quinn or Puck lately.

"Finn, you were betrayed and no one begrudges you your pain. I don't expect you to make-up with Quinn or Puck, exactly, but...you need to at least talk to Quinn." Rachel gripped his hands more firmly in hers. "Finn, you need closure. You'll always be angry and confused until you hear Quinn out."

Finn shook his head, baffled. "I don't get it. I figured you'd be the last person who'd want me to talk to Quinn and let her explain." This conversation just proved what Finn had already guessed: he would never understand girls.

Rachel flinched as though she'd just been given a slushie facial. She took a steadying breath, clearly beginning to lose patience. "What I want, Finn, is for you to be happy. And...you aren't." She shook her head in frustration. "I am not defending what they did, but you need to understand why or you'll never really get over it." She turned to leave, opening the door to the chorus room. "Besides," she began, playing her trump card. "You promised to make everything up to me someday. That day is today." Head held high, Rachel exited, with her long, shiny hair swishing behind her. Well, she always did know how to make an exit.

Finn stared at the door long after Rachel had gone. He had certainly not been expecting _that_ parting shot. This must be that emotional blackmail thing that Tyra Banks had been talking about. He'd only watched her show once because it had been all about feelings and relationships and stuff, but she had been hot enough to keep his eyes glued to the TV for five whole minutes.

So, okay, he'd told Rachel that he would make it all up to her. He'd meant it and wanted to do something to show Rachel how much he cared about her. But, come on! This was way too much and totally unfair. Finn had made his decision and that was all there was to it.

Except...through everything, Rachel had been the one to stand by him. Finn knew that he'd screwed up by using Rachel's feelings for him to convince her to rejoin glee. It had been low, and any other girl would have never forgiven him for it, but Rachel had. Finn remembered her coming backstage and offering to rejoin them during their first concert. She had looked so vulnerable, standing there waiting to see if the group would welcome her back or reject her. He still remembered her words: "If I let you down when you needed me most, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Although the whole group had been present, Finn had known that her words and covert looks had been for him alone. She had come back for him, even believing that he had used her and that there was no chance of a relationship between them.

The truth was, he'd loved spending every minute with Rachel and even let himself forget, for a little while, that they hadn't really been on a date. She had looked so cute trying to bowl, basically flinging the ball down the alley. He remembered how excited they'd both been by her unexpected (and frankly miraculous) strike. Then she'd kissed him and, oh God, he'd almost forgotten how amazing her lips felt crushed against his. Finn realized that he'd been messing with his own feelings just as much as hers. What he'd told her was the truth; he just wanted to spend more time with her and the kiss--both of them--were real. Even so, Finn had truly hurt her, and she was the last person he wanted to cause more pain. Despite all of it, Rachel was still there. Rachel, his friend. She was more than that, Finn thought, dismissing the term. Rachel, his..._what_, exactly? This, he supposed, was the problem.

Finn dropped heavily into a nearby chair, unable to believe that he was actually considering this. Why didn't Rachel just ask him to invite the entire football team to take turns kicking him in the nads? Still, she asked for so little and had done so much for him. Then his head shot up in surprise. This was the first time that Rachel had actually asked him for anything, Finn realized. Could that be right? Other than demanding he rehearse more for glee, Rachel had never once asked him for a favor. For _anything_. How could he refuse her now?


	2. Turn and Face the Strange

**Author's Note:** This was written before Quinn was kicked out of her parents' house, so she still lives at home in this story. Reviews are truly appreciated...and motivate me to update faster! No pressure, though. The title of this chapter comes from the David Bowie song, "Changes." It felt fitting given poor Finn's current state of mind and the conversation he's about to have.

* * *

Chapter Two: Turn and Face the Strange

Finn stared up at the large, Georgian-style house with its perfectly manicured lawn, fresh coat of yellow paint, and porch swing that never dared to squeak. He stood there, taking it all in, hardly able to believe that he'd come. _Just do it, Hudson_. _Get it over with and then you can go find Rachel and tell her it's done_. He couldn't help grinning at the thought of her reaction. Nothing made Rachel happier than having people follow her directions. He wondered if she would be bossy in other areas, too...stop, stop, _stop_! This was not the time and certainly not the place for _those_ thoughts.

Taking a steadying breath, he rang the bell. Finn shuffled his feet, half hoping no one would answer. No such luck. The door opened and Mr. Fabray stood on the other side. "Finn. Well, this is a surprise." Although the words were friendly enough, the tone seemed void of all emotion. Not that Mr. Fabray had ever been a touchy-feely kind of guy in Finn's opinion.

"Um, yeah. Is, uh, Quinn, you know?" Smooth, as always, Hudson. Mr. Fabray nodded, once, and opened the door wider. Finn assumed that he was supposed to follow. Without another word. Mr. Fabray went up the stairs. Finn guessed he was going to get Quinn--Finn had never been allowed in Quinn's room while they were dating--and waited by the front door. He's always felt jittery in this house. Like God or Jesus or someone was watching his every move. Looking around at all the religious paintings on the walls still creeped him out.

He heard footsteps and saw Quinn coming down the stairs, followed closely by her father. When she saw Finn, her face erupted into a smile...until she got a closer look at his own. Quickly hiding her initial reaction, she adopted a neutral look, not unlike her fathers. Huh. So that's where she gets that Ice Queen act from. He'd always wondered how Quinn could be so happy one minute and, seemingly out of nowhere, so cold the next.

"Finn," she said quietly, shooting a look at her father. Clearly Quinn wanted her father to give them some privacy.

"I'll be in the living room," Mr. Fabray stated, clearly emphasizing that he would not be far away.

Quinn focused on her father's retreating back before facing Finn. "What are you doing here?" She was quiet and obviously nervous.

"Can, um, can we talk?" Finn replied. Quinn nodded and started toward the kitchen, indicating that Finn should follow. Finn sat down at the table. When he looked up, Finn noticed that Quinn was having difficulty lowering herself into the chair. Automatically, he rose, took Quinn's arm and helped ease her down. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. Finn, uncomfortable, looked away.

"Thanks," Quinn replied, eyes now focused on her lap. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Finn shifted anxiously in his chair, trying to remember what Rachel had said. "I need, um, closure, I guess."

Quinn looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Closure? That's why you're here?" The disappointment in her voice was evident. Suddenly her eyes found his again, her lips twisting. "This wasn't your idea."

_Crap_. "Yes, yes it was." Finn certainly did not want to get into a fight about Rachel at the moment.

"Finn, please. It's obvious that this wasn't your idea. I mean, closure? Really?" Quinn shook her head. "So, you're really here because Man Hands--" She paused at the fierce look Finn shot her at the use of the nickname and relented. "Because Rachel asked you to come. Why? Why would she...oh. She wants to make sure that you're totally done with me so that she can have you." She shot him a knowing look. "Am I close?"

"Look, I'm not here to talk about Rachel. I just want to know what happened. Why it happened, okay? Don't you think you owe me that much?" Finn's fists were clenched on the table.

She laughed bitterly. He shot her a confused look. "Sorry. I just find it funny that you had no interest in hearing me out when I asked you. When I begged you to listen to me. And here, all it took was Rachel batting her eyes at you for you to come running." How did Quinn know that Rachel did that thing with her eyes? "Well, that just sums it all up, doesn't it, Finn? You want to know what happened? Blame me all you want, but let's not kid ourselves. It takes two people to destroy a relationship." Quinn paused before meeting his eyes again. "Or, in our case, three."

"Are you seriously blaming me for you cheating and getting pregnant by my best friend?" Finn was beyond stunned.

Quinn shook her head, clearly frustrated. "No, and I didn't mean Puck. I mean Rachel."

She was _so_ not going to make him the bad guy here! "Rachel did nothing to break us up. And not that I owe you any explanation, but Rachel and I are not even together," he ended defensively.

She looked genuinely puzzled by Finn's last statement. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Quinn blurted. It was a toss up who was more surprised by the question: Quinn or Finn.

Finn could not believe her nerve. After what she'd done to him, she was going to call him an idiot to his face? Believing her lies had already made him feel like one, thank you very much. "This is just like a nightmare I had the other night. The only difference is from the head up, you looked like a praying mantis. You know, one of those bug-things from science class that eat the males whole after using them?" Finn stood and Quinn rose, too, blocking his path. He made a move to maneuver around her, but she turned around, her increasingly growing stomach making it impossible to get away.

Quinn stared him down. "Sit," she stated firmly, pointing to the chair behind him.

"You can't boss me around anymore," Finn spat. Much to his shock, he found himself shoved down, nearly falling backward in the chair. "What the hell?"

Quinn looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry. The hormones." With this, Quinn eased herself down into the chair beside him, grabbing the edge of the table for leverage. "Look, I know you hate me and I get it. I screwed up and I hurt you." She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched. Sighing in defeat, she continued. "Don't you think I saw it, from the beginning? She wanted you, and it didn't take very long for you to start wanting her." Her voice lowered. "Why do you think I joined glee club in the first place?"

"You said it was to support me and share my interests." He shook his head. "Did you ever tell me the truth? About anything?" Finn was clearly getting worked up at this point. "I never slept with Rachel or anyone else."

"I believe you, but I do think you were cheating," Quinn said slowly. Finn's eyes flashed. "Don't be naive, Finn. Emotional infidelity is still cheating."

"You've been watching too much Dr. Phil." Finn, not ready to face the truth of her accusation, grew defensive. "This is ridiculous. What's your point, Quinn?" He was clearly losing patience. He could not believe that Quinn was trying to justify cheating on him. So what if he'd had feelings for Rachel? He hadn't acted on them...much.

"My point, Finn, is that you are an idiot," Quinn repeated. "I assumed that the minute we broke up, you'd go running straight to Rachel. We broke up over two months ago, so what are you waiting for?"

"You are _so_ out of line," Finn got up to leave but sat back down abruptly. "Am I hearing you right? You actually want me with Rachel? What are you trying to pull?"

Quinn shifted, looking uncomfortable. "I do not want you with her. I'm just wondering why you aren't."

"What gives you the right to ask?" Finn countered. Although, he'd asked himself that same question many times recently. Several times a day. Whenever he he was with Rachel, and whenever he wasn't. Finn wondered what was standing in their way. There was something stopping them, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Since I was forced to watch the start of your bizarre courtship while we were still together, I think I have every right to ask," Quinn snapped. "Look, I'm going to give you some advice. So listen closely." Finn was looking straight ahead, avoiding Quinn's gaze. She turned and pinched his arm. Hard. Finn yelped, but his focus, accompanied by a nasty look, were back on Quinn. "Pay attention, because I will _not_ say it again." She blew out a tense breath. "If you want her, you'd better do something about it. She's been waiting for you, but she won't wait forever."

Finn blinked several times. Did he hear her right? "It's official," he said aloud, more to himself than her. "I will never understand girls."

Quinn laughed at this. "We're complicated, Finn. This is true." Her lips twisted humorously. "But when it comes to love, we all want the same thing."

At this, Finn sat back casually, pretending not to be interested. He didn't think he was very convincing. "Which is?"

Quinn stared straight ahead, but she seemed to be looking at something that wasn't really there. "The boy of her dreams to come after her and make her feel like she's the only girl that matters. The only one that exists for him." She looked like she was sleeping and awake at the same time, kind of like Finn figured he must look while he was replaying scenes from Skinemax in his head during Social Studies. Even her voice sounded far away. Finn was startled to see the tears in her eyes.

"Quinn--" As usual, Finn wished he had the right words at the right moment.

She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine, really," she said lamely. "This is about you, not me."

Finn wasn't so sure about that. He also wasn't sure how she'd done it, but he was now feeling guilty. Quinn was right; he had started having feelings for Rachel long before they'd broken up. Was that why she had cheated on him? Because she'd felt threatened? Whatever her reason, Finn could not forget the months of worry and fear he'd experienced when he thought he'd gotten her pregnant. Even still, it hadn't taken long for him to fall in love with his child, his little girl. Except, she wasn't his little girl anymore. She never really was. That he did not think he could forgive. To be honest, Finn didn't even want to try. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I don't want this all to be for nothing!" Her eyes suddenly looked wild. "I slept with Puck because I knew that I was starting to lose you. I wasn't going to let you go without a fight, but part of me just wanted to hurt you like you were hurting me. If it wasn't for the baby, you probably would have dumped me sooner. For _her_. Why her, Finn? Of all people?" Finn did not respond and Quinn took a calming breath. "Never mind. I don't really want to hear the answer to that. Look, I'm never going to like Rachel. Mostly because you like her too much. All I know is that I made a mistake and will be paying for it for a long time. But you...you're free now. So what are you waiting for?"

Finn was genuinely at a loss for words. Coming here, he wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been this. "Are--are you doing okay? You know, with everything." It sounded lame even to him, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

She huffed. "Well, my parents haven't sent me off to a convent, yet. I'm not allowed to tell any of our relatives, not that I'd want to. They don't trust me anymore, but mostly they're embarrassed. I mean, they won't even look me in the eye anymore. They agree that I should give the baby up for adoption. My mom actually said that once it's over, we can pretend like it never happened." Quinn looked more heartbreakingly sad in that moment than he'd ever seen her. "How am I supposed to do that?" Finn didn't have an answer and Quinn didn't seem to expect one.

"What about, uh, Puck? How's he fitting into the picture?" Finn wasn't sure what made him ask, only that the words were out of his mouth before he'd thought them through.

Suddenly, and surprisingly, Quinn's lips twitched, this time with actual humor. "He comes over after school to check up on me, even though my parents won't let him past the front door. My dad keeps threatening to shoot him, but Puck won't give up," she sighed. "He leaves all of these random baby things on the doorstep, like diapers for toddlers and teething rings. I don't think he has any idea that a baby can't use any of that stuff before it's born," Quinn chuckled, unable to hold it in. Then she stopped abruptly, her voice wavering. "Puck's got this crazy idea that we should raise the baby together and be a family. Can you imagine?" Finn agreed; it was a crazy idea. He certainly could not picture Puck as anyone's father. What would he teach the kid? Cow tipping? The best way to shoplift a six-pack? Still, this was the first time he'd seen a genuine smile on her face since they'd started talking.

Finn wasn't sure what to think at this point. Did part of Quinn want to keep the baby, or was it just Puck's constant attention that made her light up? Either way, Finn knew that it was no longer his business. "I hope that things work out the way you want them to. Whatever that is."

Quinn looked at Finn, a regretful look gracing her face. "You can't always get what you want."

His lips twitched. "Are you actually quoting a song from glee right now?"

She looked taken aback. "I guess I was. They really get stuck in your head, don't they?"

Finn agreed, thinking that music really did say more about life than most people could. If this were one of those musicals that Rachel was always going on about, he and Quinn would start singing right about now. A song of good-byes, endings, and new beginnings. Since this wasn't a musical, Finn simply said the first thing that entered his mind. "Don't forget the rest of the song, okay?"

Quinn tilted her head, clearly running through the lyrics in her head. He saw her expression shift the instant she remembered; her lips curved upward slightly, just for a fleeting moment. "I hope you get what you need, too."

She walked Finn to the door and as he turned to leave, Quinn paused, seeming to need a moment to find the right way to say goodbye. Her final words were delivered with the perfect blend of mischief and spite. "And good luck to you if you get her. You'll need it." With this, the door snapped shut in his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the lack of Rachel in this chapter, but she will return! It will be worth it when she does. Trust me!


	3. She Knows Best

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my reviewers! The feedback does inspire me to write faster. Let me know what you think of this chapter--it is my favorite so far!

* * *

Chapter Three: She Knows Best

The whole way home, Finn thought about what Quinn had said about all girls wanting the same thing from the guys they liked. It had sounded kind of sexist, even to him, to assume that all girls want the same thing, but...what she said made sense. What girl wouldn't want to feel like she was the only one that mattered to the boy she liked? Hell, even guys wanted that. Well, the other way around, of course. Um...mostly.

However, Finn realized that he had probably never made Quinn feel that way. Finn had cared, of course he had, but she'd never been his main focus; Quinn hadn't been his first thought in the morning or his last thought before he closed his eyes each night. He hadn't understood that something was missing because Quinn had been his first real girlfriend and it was all so new. Besides, they had seemed perfect together--the head cheerleader and captain of the football team. Even their names rhymed, which Finn had thought was pretty cool. Looking back, Quinn had seemed less amused by that part. Everyone had been jealous of them (that part Quinn had loved), so why hadn't it worked? The answer, Finn had learned, is that love is messy. The last few months had certainly proven _that_.

Still, the question was, what now? Finn did as Rachel had asked and his talk with Quinn had gone better than expected, minus the door in the face. Quinn even gave him some surprisingly useful advice. Finn knew it was time to man up and take the next step with Rachel. As much as Quinn's advice had made him see that it was time, it had also really freaked him out. He now realized how high Rachel's expectations might be at this point and he didn't want to risk disappointing her. _Again_. So, when he went to Rachel, it had to be perfect because she deserved it. Finn just hadn't a clue how to do it. He needed help and he certainly did not plan on asking Quinn. So...who?

"Finn? Honey, are you home?" Finn heard his mom calling from the kitchen and jogged down the stairs. "Can you just--" Finn saw his mom juggling three grocery bags and grabbed two. She sighed in relief and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?" She led the way to the kitchen, Finn on her heels.

Um...how to answer that one? His mom had been almost as crushed by Quinn's lie as he had. Did he really want to bring it up? Still, his mom had been even more hurt that he'd waited so long to tell her about the baby in the first place. She'd made him promise that he wouldn't lie or keep any secrets from her anymore. "It was interesting," Finn answered as he began unpacking the bags. "I went to see Quinn."

His mother froze, a look of horror on her face. "Did you...are you two...?"

"No, no. We are not back together." His mother suddenly looked ten years younger. "I went to get closure."

"Closure?" Suddenly his mother's lips twitched. "So, this wasn't your idea, then?"

Finn huffed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Didn't _anyone_ think that he was capable of thinking for himself?

His mom wrapped her arms around him, giving him a squeeze before letting him go. "Because I know you. So, how did she convince you to talk to Quinn?"

"Well, she--" Finn stopped. Busted. "How did _who_ convince me?"

His mother shot him the "oh, please" look. "Rachel. What did _Rachel_ do to get you to agree to this?"

"How did you know it was Rachel?" Did he have no secrets? Couldn't some things be left a mystery? Judging by the women in his life, probably not.

His mom's smile grew by several degrees. In fact, she seemed to be struggling not to laugh. "Finn, I just mean that it's obvious that you and Rachel have become...close."

Finn eyed his mother suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'close'?"

"Look, it's obvious you like her. If I'm not mistaken, you've had feelings for her for a while now." She paused, lifting her brow, daring her son to argue. He remained stubbornly silent. "Honey, I think Rachel is wonderful. I have to admit, she's surprised me from Day One and continued to do so, in the best possible way."

Finn's shoulders began to shake at the memory of how Rachel and his mom first met. It had been the day Finn found out the truth about Quinn and the baby. He'd come home form school in a complete rage. His mother had been home and listened as Finn relayed the story. She had been nearly as shocked as her son. She'd tried to comfort him, but Finn had been a ball of fury and restless energy and had stormed over to the front door. Where he'd planned on going he still didn't know, but he was pretty sure it would have led to trouble. When Finn had flung open the door, there Rachel had stood, holding a tupperware cake holder. Finn had been so stunned, he'd halted in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. She'd marched right past him and introduced herself to his mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson, I'm Rachel Berry. I brought these for Finn...and, you, of course," so saying, she'd handed Finn's mother the tupperware. "I can only imagine the pain and confusion that you are both experiencing at the moment and I wanted to lend my support." She had turned toward Finn, looking uncertain for the first time. "I'll go if you want to be alone, Finn, but I did want to stop by. In case you needed me."

That was all it had taken, really. It was like the monster inside of him had been tranquilized by the sight of Rachel's hesitant smile and the aroma of her baked goods. Looking back, Finn thought he'd actually managed a lame smile. "What did you bring? They can't be 'I'm Sorry Cookies."

Rachel had beamed at him, clearly pleased and surprised that he'd wanted her to stay. "No, they're 'Cheer Up Cookies-and-Cream Cupcakes.' I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for them to finish baking."

It seemed that Rachel had gotten there pretty quickly and he'd said as much. Rachel had looked briefly uncomfortable. "Well...I might have gotten home a little earlier than usual."

"Are you...did you actually skip class? To bake me cupcakes?" That might have been the one thing that could have shocked Finn enough to make him laugh at such a low-point.

"Yes, so go ahead and laugh, Finn Hudson. I'll have you know that--" The rest of her speech had been cut off by Finn's unexpected bear hug.

"Thank you." Rachel had buried her face in his chest and he'd felt the crack in his heart slowly begin to mend.

"She's a firecracker, that one," his mom said, forcing Finn's thoughts back to the present. "She's a good girl, Finn. She really cares about you, doesn't she?

Finn cleared his throat, trying to stall. He and his mom were really close, but talking about girls with her was still a little strange. Still, he might be able to use her help. "Mom? Let's say that a guy...you know...liked a girl. A really special girl. Um...a really smart, talented, know-it-all, kind of girl." Finn looked up to make certain that his mom was keeping up with him. "Well, how would this kind of girl want a guy to, you know, tell her that he liked her?"

His mom seemed to be battling a full-blown bout of laughter. Finn really hated that look. "Well, it would depend on a few things. How does this, um,_ special girl_ feel about this guy?"

Finn couldn't have fought the grin forming on his lips with a crow-bar. "Pretty sure she likes him."

"Okay, well that's half the battle. Is she the hopeless romantic type? Or is she more level-headed? Would she rather have simple words or a grand gesture?" His mom paused, clearly waiting from input from her son.

Oh, God. Finn's head started spinning like the tea-cup ride at Disney World that had made him throw-up when he was seven. "Um...well. She, she's the romantic type?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Finn grimaced; no doubt about it, his mom was looking way too amused by all of this.

"God, Mom, I don't know, okay? I--I just...I mean, _this guy_...just wants everything to be perfect, you know? This special girl really is, you know, special." Finn smacked his forehead with his palm. _Why can't I be smarter? Why don't I know what to do or what to say? Rachel deserves better than this lame attempt, Hudson._

"Finn, Finn, stop." She took his hand and led him over to the kitchen table. She smiled encouragingly. "We're going to play a little game to help you...I mean _this guy_...come up with some ideas, okay?

He grinned, suddenly feeling hopeful. He loved games and his mom was really great at making up new ones. Finn remembered the "Pizza Pi" game she'd invented when he was in fifth grade to help him memorize Pi for his math test. Hmmm...would this game involve food, too? No two things helped him focus more than games and food. Except maybe girls now that he was older. Hmm...pizza, Twister, and Rachel. He'd have to revisit that idea later. "Cool. How do we play?"

"Well, I'll say a phrase, and you'll say the first thing that pops into your mind." Awesome! Finn was always just saying what popped into his mind, anyway. "Ready? Okay, here's we go; what's the special girl's favorite color?"

"Pink." No hesitation. _Nice work, Hudson._

"Her favorite hobby?" She asked, not missing a beat.

"Singing."

"Her favorite singer?"

"Herself."

"Biggest dream?"

"To be a star."

"Favorite actress?"

"Barbra Streisand."

"Why Barbra Streisand?"

"Barbra overcame stuff to become a star, like people telling her she couldn't be famous 'cause of how she looked. She has a big nose but kept going, anyway." His mom paused, breaking the rhythm, so Finn looked up. She was staring down at him with confusion written all over her face, but they didn't have time for that, now. "Mom, keep going, we were on a roll."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um...her best feature?"

"Her heart. Her loyalty. Her voice. Her eyes. Her b--"

"Whoa, whoa!" Finn snapped out of his Rachel-induced daze, realizing what he'd been about to say...and to his _mom_! Was this game some sort of girl trick, like Rachel and her eyes? How did they _do_ stuff like that? Luckily, his mom didn't seem mad.

"Only the first thing that comes into your mind, Finn. This isn't a multiple choice test." She was openly laughing now, and Finn shot his mother a look of irritation.

"Okay. Can I have a do over?"

"No. Her idea of a romantic gesture?"

"Being taken to New York to see a Broadway show. Or someone writing a song about her. Or someone standing up to Mr. Schue for taking away her solo--"

"Okay, stop there."

"Sorry...I gave too many answers again, huh?"

"No, no. What I mean is, most of your answers had one thing in common. I think that you--_this guy_--should think about that when deciding how to tell this special girl how he feels."

"Mom, you're the best!" Finn jumped up, wrapped her in a bear hug, before turning to jog up the stairs. When he reached the top landing, he paused, brow furrowing. He turned and called over the railing. "Um, Mom--"

"Music, Finn." She walked out of the kitchen and looked up from the bottom of the stairs. "Rachel loves music." So much for the code names. "But you knew that already. In fact, I think you know an awful lot about her already, so you're over-thinking this."

Finn grimaced. "Well, that's a first, huh?"

"Finn, you two care about each other and that is what matters, more than anything. Don't waste time looking for the right time or right way to tell her, because life is too short." Her eyes shifted slightly before coming back to rest on her son. Finn knew she had glanced at his dad's photo on the wall. He also knew, without being close enough to see them, that she had tears pooling in her eyes. "People say that actions speak louder than words. But the truth is, we need the words, too."

Finn started down the stairs. "I know you're right, but I never say the right thing. We really, you know, connect when we sing, so I thought about singing to her, but Puck already did that."

"Puck...?"

Finn rolled his eyes, unwilling to revisit that painful thought. Every time Finn thought of Puck serenading Rachel and the private moments that likely followed, he considered poking out his own eyes out with his drum sticks. "I just want her to know I mean it."

"Finn, all you have to do is be yourself. That's what Rachel wants. That's _who_ Rachel wants."

"Thanks, Mom. You're right." She patted his cheek and gave him a brief kiss before turning back toward the kitchen. But it totally wouldn't hurt to bring along some sheet music, Finn decided.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Plenty of Rachel next chapter! I swear! Also, the next chapter is really my favorite of the entire story. I love Mrs. Hudson and want to see more of her on the show. I love Finn's relationship with his mom. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	4. Stay

**Author's Note:** Here, we go...the big Finn/Rachel moment. Thank you to my reviewers! The support truly meant so much to me and keeps me writing. Thanks to alifab for being an amazing beta! This is the last chapter, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Four: Stay

As he turned his car onto Rachel's street, Finn knew that he was probably grinning like an idiot. He'd spent the past hour trying to find the perfect way to tell Rachel how he felt, but he'd still come up short. Somehow, even that couldn't quite wipe the smile from his face. Rachel had been right; talking to Quinn had been freed him, once and for all. He no longer had any lingering questions or feelings of bitterness. His only thoughts were of Rachel and getting to her as quickly as possible.

He jogged to Rachel's front door and rang the bell. Huh. They'd changed the bell since last week. Was that Rachel singing "No Air?" What the...that was _him_ singing with her! He could almost feel his jaw hit the floor. The music stopped as the door opened.

"Finn!" Mr. Berry took Finn's shoulder and ushered him inside.

"Oh, um, hey Mr. Berry," Finn responded slowly, still confused by the fact that he'd just been serenaded by his own voice.

"Finn, I've told you that you can call me Jay." Finn smiled in return. Rachel's dads always made him feel so comfortable, like he was part of the family.

"Who is it?" Rachel's other dad, Michael, came in. "Finn, good to see you." He paused, clearly noting Finn's expression. "So you've heard the new doorbell." he rolled his eyes. "Jay, I told you that it was a ridiculous idea."

Jay took off his glasses and cleaned them using the edge of his shirt. "What? I'm a proud father! The doorbell is the very first impression we make, and what better way to welcome our guests than with Rachel's voice? And Finn's, too, of course!" Jay turned and beamed at Finn, fully expecting Finn to agree.

"How...?" Finn asked instead, pointing to the door.

"Oh, Rachel records all of her glee club rehearsals to study later," Michael added.

Finn was not at all surprised, but why hadn't he known about it? "Of course she does." Finn shook his head. "Is she home?"

"She's in her room," Michael replied, waving Finn up the stairs. "You know the way."

Finn took the stairs two at a time. He slowed as he heard her voice floating down the hall. A live performance, he thought with an inward smile. He listened, trying to identify the song, but this was new. It was slow and soft, and definitely not one of Rachel's typical show-tunes or power ballads.

He leaned against her doorway and just watched. He'd seen Rachel sing before...many, many times. Every time she sang, he felt it--like she was singing for him, about him. He guessed maybe she was. It was almost like when he sometimes watched her MySpace videos alone in his own room at night. Still, this was different. It was more personal, private. He was standing outside of her bedroom watching her sing, and she had no idea that she had an audience.

Standing there, Finn knew that if he could spend the rest of his life doing absolutely anything, he'd chose this. Watching Rachel sing was magic. It wasn't just about her voice, even though it was totally awesome. No, when Rachel sang, he could see, _feel_, everything she held inside. Her kindness, passion, fear of failure, desperate loneliness...it was all there, out in the open. All you had to do was look. Most people didn't bother to pay attention, but he did. He saw Rachel.

Okay, so it had taken time for him to understand. _Too long_. Finn had known that his heart clenched each time she sang the first notes to any song, but he hadn't wondered why. He'd never really thought about feelings much--his own, or anyone else's, really. Instead, he'd asked her to help him become good like she was. He had wanted to be close to her, for Rachel to teach him her secret. Instead, his heart had begun to knock against his chest while they had talked, and she'd told him that he could kiss her if he wanted to. He now knew that's when it started.

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,_

_And this woman was singing my song:_

_The lover's in love, and the other's run away,_

_The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay._

Finn could actually feel her heart break as she sang. He glanced down and realized that his hand had somehow come to rest over his own heart. It was on the left side of his chest and everything. Finn could tell that she wondered if she was wasting her time or if she just hang on a little longer. It was amazing and also terrifying that he could see all of this so clearly. It was like suddenly being able to read someone's mind or something. He wanted to stop her, to hold her, and let her know that everything, _everything_, had changed. It had only been four hours since he'd seen her, but it seemed like four years.

_And you say "stay"_

_And you say I only hear what I want to..._

As she held the final note, her eyes slid closed. Automatically, Finn began to clap. Rachel spun around, eyes wide as she spotted him. "Sorry," he began, lip curving upward. "I totally didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel just blinked up at him, several times, as if trying to make sure that he wouldn't suddenly vanish. "Can I...?" Finn gestured. Rachel jerked her head up and down, like a puppet on a string. He looked around, awkwardly. Finn had been in her room before. They'd spent a lot of time together following his breakup. In the beginning, it had been clear, even to him, that Rachel had been trying to get his mind off of Quinn's betrayal and the baby. They'd rehearsed new songs or just hung out and watched movies. There had been musicals. Many, _many_ musicals.

Still, this was different somehow. He'd never questioned if he should sit on the bed or the chair before. Now, for some reason, the question seemed important. Thankfully, Rachel made his mind up for him, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

"I didn't know you were coming over. Is everything okay?" She seemed nervous, which struck Finn as odd. Rachel always seemed so strong. The only time he'd known her to feel anxious had been when she'd had to face Kurt in the Diva-Off for the "Defying Gravity" solo. He'd known was because she'd come right out and told him.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I guess maybe I should have called first..."

"No, no," Rachel jumped in. "I'm glad that you're here. You can come over whenever you want." She looked him in the eye then, and he knew then that she really was nervous. Did she sense that something had changed? Could she tell?

"I wanted to come over because, well, I did what you asked. I went to see Quinn."

Rachel's eyes widened. "H-how did it go?" Her gaze wandered, fixing on a point on the wall, no longer meeting his.

"It was...um...interesting," Finn replied. "I think that's the best way to describe it. It wasn't what I was expecting, that's for sure."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, her eyes shifted back, searching his.

"We talked. She told me why she did what she did." Finn took a breath. "I can't really understand it all, even now, but at least I know why. That was the part that bugged me most, you know? What did I do to deserve it?"

Rachel's eyes flashed. He loved it when they did that. "Nothing, Finn!" She grabbed his hands, as if touching him would make him believe every word she said. Not a bad plan, really. "This was not your fault, any of it! You certainly did not deserve to be lied to about something so huge."

"No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Finn glanced down at their joined hands before looking back at her. "She said that it takes more than one person to destroy a relationship, and that part is probably true."

"I don't understand. What could she possibly blame you for?" Rachel shook her head, obviously thinking that Finn was the victim in this whole mess.

"Things started to change for me and Quinn a while ago, you know?" Rachel tilted her head to the side, silently asking for more of an explanation. Finn paused, wondering how best to say it. "I mean, I changed, I guess. When we started dating, she was the head cheerleader and I was the captain of the football team. I was popular and kind of a jerk."

"Finn--" She interrupted, prepared to defend him, even when he was the one doing the attacking. Finn had smile at that.

"I was, and you know it, even if you won't let me say it. But I joined glee and things started to change. I didn't want to be the guy that left flaming bags of dog crap on people's porches."

Her eyes narrowed. "That was you?"

Uh, oh. Retreat, retreat! "Um..well, I didn't do it, exactly." She stared him down and her hands tightened, painfully, around his own. "Maybe I drove the car? It was only once," He rushed to add, offering her a rather pathetic look. "I felt awful after, but that's what I mean. I didn't want to just be that dumb jock that did mean stuff to be popular anymore. Other things mattered, too. They mattered more. You know that, right?" Finn wanted her to understand. He _needed_ her to understand.

"I think I do." For once, he had to struggle to actually hear her. She cleared her throat. "So, Quinn didn't understand that you had started to want different things. Is that what you mean?"

His face lit. She always understood. "Exactly." Here came the tough part. "But it was more than wanting to be in glee. She felt like I didn't pay enough attention to her because I paid too much to someone else."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Did she...did she find out that we'd kissed?"

"No, but she figured out that I liked you. I guess I'm not real good at hiding how I feel, huh?" He smiled briefly and shrugged. "She even joined glee to watch us because she thought something was going on. I mean, she told me when she joined it was 'cause she wanted to spend more time together and support me, but...yeah. Not really true."

"Wow. I mean, I know that she saw me as a threat, but--"

"Wait, did Quinn talk to you about me?" Finn shook his head. This was certainly new information.

"Well, I don't know it I would call it _talking_ so much as warning me away from you," she replied, lifting her brows. "Several times."

Finn was stunned. "I can't believe you never said anything." He wasn't surprised by Quinn's behavior, but by Rachel's silence. The thought of Rachel being harassed in any way made him furious. Even more upsetting was the thought that Rachel could have listened to Quinn. He couldn't imagine if Rachel had suddenly stopped being a part of his life.

"What was I supposed to say? ' Finn, your girlfriend doesn't want me anywhere around you because she knows that I want you for myself?' You would have run away screaming." Rachel seemed to be torn between frustration and sadness.

"I would not!" She gave him the I-Know-You-Better-Than-You-Know-Yourself look. "Okay, maybe that would have totally freaked me out," he admitted. Her lips twitched. _Ah, good sign_. "But the idea that she could have scared you away...that freaks me out way more."

A real smile this time, Finn thought. He was getting somewhere! "I'm still here, Finn. No matter what happens or--_or doesn't happen_--I care too much to walk away." She stared into his eyes, showing him that she meant it. "So, let's just get everything out in the open, once and for all."

Finn blinked in surprise. Okay, then. Another conversation today was taking an unexpected turn. Finn had planned to tell Rachel all about his talk with Quinn and then confess his feelings for her. His lips twitched. He should have expected Rachel to automatically take the lead. "You're right. The truth is--"

"Wait!" She plastered both palms over his mouth. Well, Rachel was nothing if not dramatic. "Just...just let me say what I need to say first, okay?" Him nodded, her arms moving up and down since her hands were still covering his mouth. She dropped her hands, stood, and began to pace the length of the room. Finn followed her movements, hoping he wouldn't get dizzy.

"I think I've been pretty blunt about how I feel. I think that you have feelings for me, too, and have for a while." Rachel paused and glanced down at Finn. Then, she began pacing again, faster now. "But, you and Quinn broke up a while ago and nothing has changed. I hoped that if you got closure, that you'd realize that we could have a future." He opened his mouth to respond, but she kept going. "Since I asked you to talk to Quinn, I've been wondering what would happen afterward. As much as I want for us to be together, I had to consider the possibility that you don't." At this, she seemed to run out of steam and moved over to the bed and sat down across from him. "The thing is, I never expected for us to become friends. I feel like you're the one person who gets me. I don't want to lose that. So, if you don't want to be with me, I'll have to find a way to deal with it. I don't want to lose you altogether."

He kissed her. All of his carefully thought-out words went right out the window, and he just went for it. Finn still wanted to tell her that...that..._wow_, she tasted good. Oh God, here came the tongue. Was that vanilla? Had she been baking again?

Finn wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, but suddenly, Rachel was under him with her hands in his hair and his hands were sliding under her sweater. If he moved his hand just a _little_ bit, then...yes! Her bra...that was her bra...and he was touching it. And it was _lacy_.

She tasted amazing, and felt _so_ amazing, and...oh no. Things were definately on the rise. One thing in particular. He jumped off the bed and, misjudging his position, fell over the side. He landed with an impressive thump and reached for his head, which he'd bumped against Rachel's nightstand. "Ow!" Wait, that was actually helping._ Focus on the pain, Hudson, and not, well, other things._

"Finn!" Suddenly, he saw Rachel's head above him, the upper half of her body hanging over the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and then flinched at the pain that moving his head had caused. He chanced a look at Rachel an saw her shoulders shaking, clearly trying not to laugh. At least not out loud. "Thanks," he muttered pathetically. Suddenly she was shaking so hard with the effort of holding in her laughter, that tears were gathering in her eyes.

"F-Finn...I'm sorry, but..." Rachel clapped her hands over face, clearly trying to pull it together. He remained on the floor, totally embarrassed, watching her struggle not to lose control. "I've just n-never seen anyone fling themselves through midair like that unless they were in the circus." She took several steadying breaths. "You really shouldn't work without a net." With that, she reached out to him and, with several grunts, helped drag him back onto the bed. He didn't really need the help, but Finn liked watching her try to heave him off the ground.

She plopped down on her back, releasing a deep breath, and Finn spread out beside her. "What brought on that surprising display of acrobatics, anyway?" She asked, suddenly quiet, uncertain. "Did--did I do something wrong? You can tell me, you know." How could she possibly think that?

Finn turned and took her face in his hands, forcing her eyes to meet his. "No. You were doing everything right and that was the problem." He waited until her eyes grew wide with understanding. "I mean, we're in your parents' house, with your bedroom door open."

She jolted up, nearly throwing him off balance again. "We'll close the door."

Finn blinked. Thoughts of doing just that flooded his mind, until Rachel actually rose and pranced over to the door. Finn caught up with her before she could reach it and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was absolutely crazy about her. But...someone had to be the reasonable one. He guessed it would have to be him. Boy, were they in trouble.

"Rachel, I guess I haven't, you know, said what I want to say, yet." He turned her around so that they were facing each other. "I want to be with you. You're totally amazing and I am so into you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you that, but you were right. Doing that closure thing really helped." He wished that he had better words, more _important_ words, to let her know how he felt. "After I talked with Quinn, I wanted to come straight here and tell you, but I wanted to find the right way. So, I talked to my mom--"

Her lips curved. "You talked to your mom about this?"

He hadn't really meant to tell her that. "Well, yeah. It's just I promised to make it all up to you, and I wanted to do that. I really wanted it to, you know, be special." _God, I sound like such a girl!_

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. "It feels pretty special right now."

Her lips found his again. "I brought some sheet music." She kissed him harder. "F-for some new duets for us." He lowered his lips to meet hers when Rachel pulled on the back of his head. "Songs that remind me of you." Apparently tired of straining her neck, Rachel jumped up and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, sealing her lips over his yet again. She was so good at solving problems, he thought, unable to wipe the grin from his lips even as she continued to attack them. She always thought of everything.

"Close the door." Finn could just make out her words, since she refused to pull her lips from his. Bad idea, he thought. Her parents were still downstairs, and...oh God, she was hanging on him like one of those tree monkeys. Her mouth was now making a trail down his neck. He knew he needed to stop this now. Then Rachel raised her head, their eyes locking.

Maybe, he'd better close the door...just for a minute.

_THE END_

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song Rachel sang is called "Stay" by Lisa Loeb. I hope that the big Finn/Rachel moment was worth the wait! Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


End file.
